New God Born from the Rabbit Goddess
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Rewrite attempt of my 'Son of a God and Goddess' story, hopefully it will be better, Son of a God and Goddess is still up for adoption.
1. Chapter One-Prolouge

Sorry for the long wait.

.

Thanks for the reviews, most of them are appreciated and helpful (The ones that are insulting however are worthless just like the one who wrote them whom I won't bother naming).

To those who disliked Kaguya's... choice in diet, I apologize if you really didn't like it, while I was writing I was just going with the flow and since I planned for Kaguya to be of less than sound mind… .

.

On a different note, I was reviewing my own plans and ideas for this story and noticed that.

One: I was starting to lean into an 'Asura's Wrath' copy Story with only the names changed into Naruto names.

Two: Naruto was going to be too overpowered when he finished his 'inner journey quest' for him to have any real threats and would need Naruto to repeatedly jump between inside and outside himself (which would just be confusing).

So I had to make some changes and decided to remove the inner journey completely.

I started with replacing this chapter.

It is mostly the same minus the removed part.

.

Don't' Own Naruto, Asura's Wrath or anything else that obviously comes from somewhere else.

.

.

_**Chapter One (More like Prologue). **_

.

Zetsu watched as Indra's reincarnation left the Valley of the End and headed towards the Land of Rice Fields in order to play naughty student and teacher with a pedophilic snake-man.

But the Uchiha is not who Zetsu was here for, his true target is someone else, a blond boy who wears orange and is obsessed with ramen.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Not wasting any more time, Zetsu quickly went to the boy's side and stripped him of all his cloths which he handed over to a completely white, humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices who placed it's hand on Naruto's head for a few moments before Zetsu took the boy and left.

The white being absorbed the clothing into itself before laying down on the blood left by Naruto and moments latter another Naruto was unconscious on the ground.

A perfect replica which cannot be discovered even by a Yamanaka due to not even knowing it was a fake itself.

And so it was carried by Kakashi to Konoha while the real Naruto was carried by Zetsu to someplace else.

.

**Mountains' Graveyard three days later. **

It took far longer than traveling alone would have taken especially since he had to take a break to attend an Akatsuki meeting but Zetsu finally arrived at the Hideout of Madara and later Obito Uchiha.

Carrying the boy who was not covered in a blanket into the secret base the two soon stood before the Gedō Mazō which pretty much is the mummified body of the Origin of Chakra.

Zetsu placed Naruto onto one of the giant palms and showed no reaction as the hands came together in a prayer-position with the boy in-between, he simply left to spy both on and for the Akatsuki.

But even if he never showed it, he was very happy.

For he had just made his mother even happier.

**Mindscape/Soulscape/Inner World/Metaphysical plane/Wherever this kind of stuff happens. **

Without creating even the slightest ripple, a woman was walking on the water of the sewer which Naruto's inner world had taken the form of as a result of his unpleasant childhood and a few other things, with the water purifying as she passed over it.

The woman was in possession of very delicate facial features, she also had long, sweeping crimson red hair that touched the ground, rather noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head resembling rabbit ears. She possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically and for the moment was closed, her red eyebrows were cut very short a common symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of red lipstick on her lips and a similar colored nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.

She was Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess and Progenitor of Chakra.

In a short while she stopped before a great gate as sees the Nine Tailed Fox looking through the bares of the gate with both shock… and fear.

"Sleep" Kaguya told him in a causal tone, not wishing to be distracted by whatever he might try to say and the fox who could level mountains with but a swing of his tails, immediately fell asleep.

Reaching out she placed she hand against the gate which crumbled into golden dust.

"Who and what have you done!?" an upset male voice called out, and when Kaguya looked in its direction she saw a man with blond hair and a woman with red.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Kaguya slightly annoyed but mostly uninterested look before responding "I am simply cleaning up all the filth and corruption before I being restoring my precious Nue(1) into what he was meant to be".

"Nue? Who… are you talking about Naruto" Minato asked confused.

"What do you plan to do to my son" Kushina demanded while throwing caution to the wind.

A dark aura and immense pressure filled the sewer, pushing away the water and paralyzing the two Konoha Shinobi to the point where they can barely move a finger.

Minato actually started to break apart since unlike Kushina who was a complete soul with some chakra, he was only a chakra imprint of the real Minato.

And if that wasn't enough the shear rage and fury in Kaguya's glare was just short of turning the universe itself to ash.

"You dare…" Kaguya whispered out yet her words were sharper than a blade.

"You dare call him your son, you dare to try and claim him as yours" Kaguya said as she moved in front of Kushina and despite keeping up an emotionless face, her voice and eyes would have caused a mental breakdown in a lesser human.

Kushina however was not a lesser human, she was a mother who's right to her child was currently being challenged by another woman.

She forced herself to ignore the aura and pressure, even emitted her own as she moved forward to the tips of her and Kaguya's noses were almost touching.

"Yes. I. Dare. Because he is MY son, it was I who carried him, it was in ME he grew for months and it was from ME that he was born" Kushina practically _hissed_ at Kaguya who's aura became darker with rage, sorrow and insanity with each of Kushina's words.

"Was supposed to be ME, it was MY right, MINE!, yet because of Hagoromo and Hamura I couldn't, for so long I waited and during that time YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!, YOU STOLE MY SON AND MY RIGHT TO BE HIS MOTHER FROM ME!" Kaguya screamed as her emotionless face cracked and she lunged at Kushina.

"HE IS MY SON!" Kushina yelled as the two fell down and started to claw, pull hair, kick and even bite each other.

There was no logic or rational thinking, only motherly instincts backed up by female emotions and a fair amount of insanity.

The fight eventually ended when the scratched up and missing her right Byakkugan, Kaguya managed to bite down on Kushina's jugular vein and started to chew deeper, drinking and swallowing whatever ended up in her mouth.

Kushina stopped moving when she felt teeth bite through her neck, if she had been a normal person in real world instead of a soul inside her son's mindscape she would have died a while ago.

Instead she just lost the ability to move, leaving her completely defenseless.

Kaguya still in her less stable mindset stopped glaring at her and instead gained a demented grin.

Kushina could do nothing, not even scream due to her throat being ripped open, except watch and listen as Kaguya started to eat her, literally eat her, breaking and ripping off both flesh and bone which she swallowed, rarely bothering to even chew.

It wasn't until Kushina was reduced to a bare cracked open skull and Kaguya bit down on her brain that she realized just what Kaguya was doing and had her last thought.

'_At least I'll still be Naruto's mother' _

Once finished, Kaguya groaned as she twitched and jerked around on the floor like she was being shocked repeatedly.

She remembered it all,

She remembered her parents from before her village's destruction, meeting Mito and becoming the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, meeting Minato and most importantly Naruto and everything to do with him.

She remembered carrying him, waiting for him to be born, birthing him and dying for him.

Kaguya also remembers fighting the woman, who dares to try and take Naruto from her, but she lost to Kaguya and Kaguya started to eat her.

It was when it was nearly over that she realized just what Kaguya was doing, she was absorbing, assimilating her soul, weaving her very existence into her own so that Kaguya would become Kaguya while Kaguya also would become Kaguya but still be Kaguya.

With that realization her last though before she became Kaguya was.

'_At least I'll still be Naruto's mother' _

Calming down and getting off the ground with her injuries fading away like they never happened and her Byakkugan eyes gained a slight violet shade, Kaguya floated up as the water started to come back as the pressure disappeared.

She resumed cleaning up and preparing herself for finally meeting her baby.

Her child.

HER. SON.

She was Kaguya Kushina Uzumaki Ōtsutsuki.

She was his Mother.

Nue Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Ōtsutsuki.

He was her Son.

Nobody else's and anyone who would try and take him from her.

Would _**suffer**_….

.

Naruto looked around confused.

He knew he was inside himself, the giant fox snoozing a small distance away made that clear.

The lack of dirty sewer water or sewer-anything however was a surprise.

He was standing in… well, some large open space, the ground ripple like water when stepped on yet was also solid like a normal floor, the ground was also reflective like a mirror making difficult to tell a difference between it and the somewhat but not very cloudy sky, there was some kind of sun in the distance where sky and ground meets since there was no reflection of it, the sun's light seemed to give purple, pink, violet and indigo shades to the clouds and sky. (Just think Event Horizon from 'Asura's Wrath')

Despite the rather beautiful scenery, it didn't distract Naruto from hearing the sound of someone approaching from behind him.

Turning around he was meet with the sight of pure divine beauty, the woman was absolutely perfect, even Naruto who has very little knowledge about women and romance could tell she was someone who men would set themselves on fire and burn to death if it meant she'd just look their way for a second.

And yet, he felt no lust towards her, instead he could slowly feel a strange but familiar warmth, something he has felt before but can't remember.

The warmth increased as she came closer, her eyes focused on him and starting to tear up.

"Sochi(2)" Kaguya said with a near begging tone as she lifted her arms out towards him as she walked closer, he head tilted slightly to the side and tears now streaming down her face.

Naruto was frozen from shock, had this woman really called him her son, him the 'demon brat' of Konoha.

"Um, m-my name is Na" "Ruto" Kaguya interrupts and finishes, surprising Naruto into silence again and having reach him, pulls Naruto to her and hold him to her chest.

"Your full name is Nue Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Ōtsutsuki, my baby (sob), my precious little child" Kaguya told him before finally sobbingly sink to her knees and with her son firmly in her grasp cries from shear happiness over being able to finally hold her beloved child.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening wasn't some kind of dream and yet at the same time he wanted it to be real, he wanted this woman to be his mother, this beautiful woman who clearly cares and loves him very much unlike what he has more than once been told about his mother by people in the village while growing up.

Part of him, mostly the shinobi and street smart parts, was warning him against letting down his guard and trusting this unknown woman.

Those parts however were silenced by the warmth coming from her, allowing the orphaned and lonely child part of him to stopping hiding behind a happy mask.

Naruto didn't even realize he was trying to snuggle deeper into her embrace much to her joy to which she responded by placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

The mother and son stayed that way for what could be anything from second to years, both in a blissful haze not doing anything except for small yet precious acts of family affection.

Naruto had never been happier, he could feel his very soul become lighter and his mind clearer.

Even as childhood memories so bad they were suppressed either by himself or by the seals of someone else, made themselves known, the warmth of his mother made them less than a nuisance.

It did not matter if he now understood just how awful the people of Konoha had treated him, it did not matter how his education was neglected or sabotaged, it didn't even matter that he now saw that people he cared about and trusted were not as deserving as he had first thought.

None of it mattered at the moment.

The only thing that did was him mother.

(And while I could say that Naruto and his mother spent the rest of eternity together in bliss while the world destroyed itself, I'll try and NOT do that and at the very least try and make two chapters)

Eventually after a long time filled with tender family love, Naruto's temporarily becoming a toddler and growing up again under his mother's loving care, more mother and son fluff moments, there finally was some explanations of the who, what, where and why.

Naruto was very accepting of it all.

'My mom is a Princess, a Kunoichi, a Goddess, the Wife of the Yondaime Hokage and the Progenitor of Chakra… Coolest. Mom. Ever.'

After that there was some training, some talking with Zetsu, some talking with the latter known as Kurama and before long Naruto had changed a good deal from the orange wearing idiot he once was.

… Wearing orange was however NOT one of the changes.

While not a jumpsuit, Naruto now wears sleeveless and long orange robes as well as golden accessories, large necklace and a band on each wrist and upper arm. (Think 'Chakravartin from Asura's Wrath but without the extra arms or the head)

Besides his clothing, he has gotten a bit taller, a bit more muscle, a bit longer hair and lost a most of his baby fat.

Of course this is all inside his head, in the real world he is totally naked.

It was also starting to become time for Naruto to return to the real world in order to help restore his mother, take back her chakra and her nursery even if she no longer really needs the last one… he actually gets the feeling that he is going to be spending time as a toddler in the real world simply due to his mother wanting it.

Not that he'd against it, he is a total mama's boy.

So hugging his mother good-bye, Naruto sank down into the liquid mirror floor and disappeared leaving behind only a faint ripple.

**Outside the Statue.**

What looked like cracks appeared on the chest of the Gedo statue, which then started pealing back like the skin of an overripe fruit, showing that despite its dry appearance the Gedo was wet and fleshy on the inside.

(Not a pleasant image but I planned on freaky and it was either this or Naruto being 'born' the natural way… and the Gedo lacked the boobs needed to keep it from being TOO freaky)

Naruto pushed himself out of the 'wound' which sealed itself behind him.

Landing on the floor he quickly realized something.

"I need a shower"

He was covered in the slimy liquid from the guts of his mother's giant mummified godly corpse.

It does not smell nice.

.

Ending the chapter here.

.

.

(1): 'Fabulous Night Bird' or 'Chimera'.

(2): My Son.

.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2.

.

Don't own Naruto, etc. etc.

.

Sorry if it's a bit short.

_**Chapter Two. **_

.

After a shower (which included using up all Obito's shampoo) and receiving a set of clothing in the form of a normal ANBU outfit from Zetsu, Naruto was took one last look at himself in a conveniently existing mirror before he head out of the base.

He was notably taller, now slightly above average high for someone his age, noticeable but not bulky muscles, his hair had grown slightly longer and spikier and an additional eye on his forehead, closed preventing its color from being seen.

He had horns as well like his mother, three spike-like horns located on or maybe just above his hairline in a slight crown-like fashion with only the slightly bigger middle horn showing more than an inch of white in a sea of yellow.

Satisfied, Naruto puts on a mask (Menma's Mask but with holes for the horns) heads out with his goals in mind.

First: Get used to his body in the real world and determine its capabilities and limits,

Second: Create false identity and gain a reputation.

Third: Join the Akatsuki after Zetsu 'discovers' and recommends him a new potential member.

Finally: Play along until it is time to stab them in the back.

Simple enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Later.**

He already knew he was a stamina freak and he didn't expect that to change after his rebirth, the fact that he had gone from the Mountains' Graveyard, across the Land of Waterfall and into the Land of Grass near the Kannabi Bridge, while doing a few acrobatics here and there, without stopping to take a break seems to point in that direction as well.

Now for a test of his combat skills.

And as luck/me would have it, there is rumors of a small group of bandits lead by a Kusa-academy dropout being camped out here near the ruined bridge.

So the question is would Naruto the lovable idiot really go and hunt down and possibly kill these people not for justice or any kind of greater good but simply due to needing move lifelike test dummies?

If you need to think for more than five seconds then you haven't been paying attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bandit Camp. **

Being a bandit is neither glorious nor safe.

It is something you only are if you have no other choice or very stupid.

Cause too much trouble or just piss of the wrong person and someone will hire ninjas to get rid of you.

Very few bandit groups can risk being anything more that annoying flies, sure there have been ninja bandits who taught what they knew to their comrades but any ninja turned bandits with any real skill has Hunter-nins on their tails.

This group of ten has four who can use chakra of which only one would be able to now pass his ninja exam had he stayed in the academy.

Their camp was nothing but a few tents and a campfire with masked young blond man in front of it.

Wait… Masked What Now?

"Rejoice" The man said and his arm guards fell to the ground, having been cut off by the bladed appendages which had grown out of his forearms(1).

"For very bad things are about to happen" and with that he attacked.

In a burst of speed, Naruto (because obviously its him) was in front of the nearest bandit and with a swipe of his blades separated the head from the shoulders.

The bandits panicked, some rushing at Naruto, others trying to find a weapon and one fled as fast as he could.

Naruto dodged and danced around the attacks, testing out different ways to attack with the new weapons created from the Shikotsumyaku(2) part of his Kekkei Mōra(3).

Turns out fighting with blades coming out of ones arms is not the same as fighting while holding a blade in your hand.

Regardless, bandits fell like wheat to the scythe, only those with metal weapons survived the first hit from Naruto's blades.

Naruto looked around at the now silent camp, it had been so easy and while a jonin or experienced chunin would also have been able to do it, it was a notable improvement for the blond who previously could do little more than spam clones at his enemies.

… actually, besides the academy basics he still pretty much only knows the Shadow clones and Rasengan.

It was at this point Zetsu showed up and found Naruto with a depressing purple aura in a bloody and corpse littered camp mumbling about no cool jutsu.

A huge sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head despite not having any sweat glands.

After a fake cough to get his attention, Zetsu informed him of a small team of Kusa-nins heading towards Takigakure with something as payment for something Taki did or gave Kusa, the team would be three or four chunins at most.

"Great, it be a more challenging test for my combined form" Naruto said pleased.

"Combined Form?" Zetsu questioned.

"Mom didn't just improve my body, she unraveled it, she then unraveled what would have been my body had she not been sealed away as she still carried it in her all this time, finally she refined and weaved them together like a masterful tapestry, creating the masterpiece you now see before you" Naruto explained in overdramatic fashion.

"…"

"…"

"So you're part dead fetus… ew" Zetsu said and pretended to be grossed out.

"(Sigh) just tell me where I can find the Kusa-nins, Zetsu-Nisan" Naruto asked in order to change the subject.

A downside of having a sibling is that you have a sibling who can tease you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Later.**

There was a noteworthy different between bandits and trained chunins.

Naruto ignored the kunai in his guts and used one of his bone blades to push the last chunin's sword out of the way, giving him the opening he needed to grab onto the ninja's face and send a bone spike through his head.

Retracting his bones into his body, Naruto pulls out the kunai and watches the wound start to seal itself shut and disappear just like every other injury he received in this fight.

Truth be told, if not for his regenerative capabilities he would have lost as twice did one of his vital areas get nicked enough to have a high chance of death for anyone else.

Still Naruto now has a good grasp on his limits.

Now he can start pushing past those limits as well as gain the experience and skill needed to become S-Ranked.

And fortunately he has a teacher to help him do so.

Closing his eyes, visions and sounds started to play in his head.

Memories of appears to be another him, being taught by a white haired Sannin.

Naruto smirked as he connected his mind to that of his double ganger, while an annoying pervert, Jiraiya was an S-ranked shinobi and despite his previous teaching being rather poor, now that he is out on what is pretty much a mission to train a student, he would definitely be serious about teaching.

… Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter two, complete.

.

(1): He has the horns and arm blades of 'Kars' from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

(2): "Dead Bone Pulse".

(3): "Bloodline Encompassing"

.


	3. Help Request

Due to two reviews, one from Milennial and the other from ncpfan.

I decided I need a bit of help, with fighting scenes and narration style in particular.

If anyone is willing, I would like your help with this matter.

.

What I need is for someone to read my chapters and improve the quality by changing things without changing the story itself,

Milennial and ncpfan are on the top of the list for those I'd like to help me with this since they are the ones who pointed out the flaws.

Anyone else who wants to try, Please PM me.


End file.
